The Siren of Kalimdor and the Moon Priest
by The-Serene-Mage
Summary: Ash'ana is a bold, Night elf pirate captain who loves excitement, and Zaerindel is an "innocent" Moon Priest at the Temple of Elune content with his mundane life. ne day they cross paths and Ash'ana keeps appearing in Zaerindel's life, eventually convincing him that his life is boring. This is their story. Please R&R!


Finally after two months of writing, it is finally done! I apologize in advance for those waiting for the new chapter of Mist of Shadows. I'm currently writing it. It's just going a little slow due to some real life events going on. I hope you enjoy the read :)

* * *

Ash'ana took in a deep breath of the sea scented breeze as she stepped onto the dock where her ship had made berth. She had spent months at sea and as much as she would have loved to stay at sea, she had to restock her ship. She decided that while her crew gathered resources for the ship, she would explore Darnassus for a little while. She easily grew bored and almost constantly needed to do something to keep herself from going insane from boredom. As she walked further inland towards the village of Rut'theran, she took notice of a Priest kneeling beside an sick villager, a golden glow radiating in his hands as he healed him. Ash'ana saw his prayer beads on a rock behind him, the priest not paying attention to his surroundings as he healed the villager. Ash'ana smiled to herself and walked passed the Priest, snagging his beads in the process before breaking off in a sprint.

The Priest noticed the theft and gave chase. Ash'ana laughed at the fact that a priest thought to keep up with someone as swift as her. She transported to Darnassus and weaved through the streets, occasionally checking to see if the Priest still gave chase. She stopped to catch her breath in the outskirts of Darnassus, hiding behind a tree with her prize grasped tightly in her hands.

"Stop right there thief!" Ash'ana flinched and looked out from behind the tree, the Priest standing just on the other side with his arms crossed. he wasn't even gasping for breath, how did he catch her so easily? Ash'ana came out from her hiding spot and held up her hands, the prayer beads she had stolen hanging around her thumb.

"Alright, you got me," she said "You can have your beads back," Ash'ana tossed the beads towards the Priest and crossed her arms, giving him a inquisitive look "you are rather swift for a Priest, I'm impressed" the priest sighed and lowered a shawl he wore, revealing his bare shoulders where you could hardly make out druidic markings. Ash'ana raised a brow in interest and was about to ask the Priest about them, but he had covered his shoulders once more and turned away, calling for the sentinels to escort her out of the city.

Ash'ana watched the Priest walk off towards the Temple of Elune as the ever vigilant sentinels escorted her towards the transporter to Rut'Theran village. She was surprised that they didn't detain her like they usually do to thieves, but maybe the Priest had told them not to? Ash'ana returned to her ship, weaving through her crew members as she made her way to her quarters. A thousand questions circled her mind. Why did the Priest have Druidic tattoos? Why did he not have her arrested and detained? And how was he able to keep up with her? She was swift and agile, it was required as a sailor, so why was he able to catch her and not be out of breath like she was? Ash'ana decided to pay him a visit next time she was in port. She wanted to know more about this mysterious Priest. She just hoped she wouldn't become obsessed with him.

* * *

Ash'ana took a deep breath as she entered the Temple of the Moon, adjusting the mask of her azure hood before looking around the Temple. She had to stop doing this, spying on the Priest she had stolen from three months ago. But her curiosity got the best of her, especially since he had faded Druidic tattoos. She would stay in the shadows of the temple, and watch the Priests go about their business as she watched for the Priest she came looking for. She made er way to the large Moonwell in the center of the Temple and pretended to pray, looking through her eyebrows as she scanned the room. Then she caught sight of him. He was kneeling in a circle of stones carved and imbued with sacred magic, praying. His prayers beads that she had attempted to steal nowhere in sight. Ash'ana made her way towards the Priest, but made a sharp turn towards the ramp that lead to where the High Priestess was. But as she passed, the Priest cleared his throat and caught her attention by saying "I know you watch me," Ash'ana paused and gazed over her shoulder at the Priest who looked at her with his lambent amber eyes. Ash'ana sighed and turned to fully face him.

"I guess you caught me," she said in a whisper so she wouldn't disturb the other Priests and Priestesses in the Temple "I guess you've known for a while, that is why you don't have your prayer beads in sight," Ash'ana commented. The priest smiled as he chuckled, pushing himself to his feet. He was pretty short for a Night elf, most male of their race towered over her, but he was slightly shorter.

"Why are you here?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

Ash'ana grinned behind her mask "I'm restocking my ship with supplies and thought I'd spend some time at the Temple before heading out," Ash'ana said. Though it was pretty much the truth, Ash'ana left out the part where she wanted to learn more about the Priest and his odd Druidic tattoos.

"Seems to me that you were watching me rather than praying," he commented "What do you want from me?" he asked.

"Well, your name for starters," Ash'ana replied.

"Zaerindel Moonbreeze," Zaerindel replied without any hesitation.

Ash'ana bowed, "and I'm Ash'ana Moongale," Ash'ana kept her gaze of Zaerindel as she straightened.

"Anything else that you need?" Zaerindel asked.

"Not that I can think of," Ash'ana said. She wanted to ask about his tattoos, but felt that would be a discussion for later "I must check on my ship, it was nice to properly meet you, Zaerindel." Ash'ana walked off before Zaerindel could fully do anything. He smiled as she walked away though, he placed a hand over his heart, his fingers touching his Prayer beads hidden under his robes "You too," he murmured.

* * *

Zaerindel heaved a heavy sigh as he skimmed through an old tome and sipped on some herbal tea. He was fortunate that the Kaldorei taverns weren't like the Taverns ran by the Dwarves or Humans. No, the Kaldorei taverns were peaceful, no bards, but there were a few harp and flute players off in one corner presenting the melodic music to the patrons. The tavern did serve ale and wine, but not as much as they sold tea. Many of the Temple's priests came here after prayer to relax with a steaming cup of tea. The priests were the Tavern's lifeblood for their business.

"I'd never expect to see you here," mused a familiar voice. Zaerindel closed his eyes and smiled, his hand covering his prayer beads that were laying on the table next to his tome "This isn't the usual tavern," he replied without looking, for he knew who it was. His vision was soon graced by the lanky form of Ash'ana Moongale, a Kaldorei whom he learned just a few weeks ago, was a pirate captain. She sat down, placing a tankard full of pungent ale down on the table, some froth spilling down the side. Zaerindel quickly closed and moved his tome to protect it.

"What was that for?" Ash'ana asked as she picked up her tankard. Zaerindel sighed and looked at her "This tome is ancient. It was written before the War of the Ancients, I don't want it to get ruined..." he replied as he held the tome close to his chest. Ash'ana smiled and shook her head "you priests are always so touchy with your possessions," she said before taking a large sip from her tankard "even your prayer beads, which you currently keep hidden from me, are kept close on hand," Ash'ana used her sleeve to wipe her mouth before leaning back in the chair, one arm lazily hanging over the edge as she crossed one leg over the other.

"What is your fascination with my prayer beads?" Zaerindel asked with a narrowed gaze. Ash'ana moved to sit straight before leaning in closer. She placed one finger over her lips as if she were motioning for silence and closed one eye like a wink "Do you know how much authentic prayer beads go for on the Black Market?" she asked in a whisper. Zaerindel's eyes widened and he shot backwards, gripping his beads tightly in his hand. Ash'ana burst out laughing before standing. She drank the rest of the contents of her tankard and wiping her mouth with her sleeve again.

"You have a great night, Priest," Ash'ana said as she turned away from him. She gazed over her shoulder with a wide smile "I'm sure you know where my ship is berthed should you require company," Ash'ana said with a wink. Zaerindel rolled his eyes and looked away as Ash'ana sauntered away, purposely swinging her hips side to side. Zaerindel heaved a heavy sigh as he rubbed his eyes brushing some loose amethyst hair form his face before digging in his pocket for a few pieces of silver. He paid for his tea and left, every encounter he has with this woman drains him of his energy. It was time to go home for the night.

* * *

Zaerindel sat at the edge of a Moonwell on the outskirts of Darnassus. it was late, and he was restless. The sound of someone approaching filled the tranquil silence, causing him to look in the direction. Not surprised to see it was Ash'ana. With a heavy sigh, Zaerindel placed both his hands on either side of him and looked over Ash'ana, noticing that her hair was loose.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"Couldn't sleep," Zaerindel answered "I'm plagued by nightmares..." he looked to his lap as he placed one hand over his prayer beads. Ash'ana gave him a soft smile before sitting next to him. Zaerindel flinched and attempted to scoot away from her, but Ash'ana closed the gap "No need to be weary, I'm not trying to steal your beads, I've since given up..." Ash'ana placed a hand on Zaerindel's shoulder, causing him to raise one of his amethyst brows.

"Where's your braids?" Zaerindel asked after a few moments in silence. Ash'ana laughed, and brushed a few fingers through her hair. Zaerindel picked up the faint traces of the sea and herbal soaps "I was too lazy to put my hair up again after my bath in the sea," Zaerindel shuddered, Ash'ana laughed before punching him the arm "it's not all that bad,' Ash'ana said "of course, those not born with a heart for the sea will always think that bathing in the sea is unclean," Ash'ana leaned in closer to Zaerindel who seemed to have darker cheeks at her proximity.

"Are you obsessed with me? Zaerindel asked out of the blue. Zaerindel slapped a hand over his mouth and looked away from Ash'ana, his cheeks going dark. Ash'ana laughed and used her index finger to cause Zaerindel to look at her. She pulled his hand away from his mouth and kissed his cheek before smiling.

"I might be?" she chuckled "is there a problem?" Zaerindel looked away as he got a view down her shirt from her having to lean closer to him to kiss his cheek. Zaerindel rose to his feet and put some distance between him and Ash'ana. He turned to give a quck bow, but she was gone. He sighed and faced away from the moonwell, only to come face to face with an upside-down Ash'ana. She hung from a low branch, her peridot green hair fanned around her. She had a cheshire grin on her face that made her near orange eyes shine brightly with mischief.

Ash'ana dropped down and grabbed the front of of Zaerindel's shawl, pulling his lips to hers. Zaerindel let out a muffled grunt as he starred at her with wide eyes before he melted into her embrace. After what seemed like an eternity, Zaerindel pulled away, wiping his mouth and looking at her with an exasperated expression.

"What in the name of Elune was that for?!" He asked.

Ash'ana smiled at him as she moved towards him. She stopped when she was toe-to-toe and ran a finger up his sternum, causing him to shudder, which made her smile become a toothy grin.

"I just wanted to see your reaction," she stated "and I expected to be a little different than this..." Ash'ana lifted Zaerindel's chin with her finger "I expected there to be a lot of swearing and a rough push or two," Ash'ana cocked her head to the side "looks like I own Tsvana a pint," she looked sad for a moment.

"Whose Tsvana?" Zaerindel asked.

"My first mate, she's a remarkable Draenei," Ash'ana's eyes lit up for a moment "but don't play dice with her, she can make you penniless in one game," Ash'ana chuckled and turned away, waving at Zaerindel over her shoulder "I'll catch you some other time Zaerin, I have to go meet my crew at the Tavern," Zaerindel remained silent and watched Ash'ana saunter away. He decided to wait until she was out of sight before deciding to head home to try for sleep once more.

* * *

It was another restless night for Zaerindel. He laid awake staring at his ceiling as he tried to soothe his busy mind. He had awoken from a nightmare just moments ago and couldn't seem to bring back sleep. He would go for a late night walk like he usually does, but he didn't want to run into Ash'ana. Their last encounter still bothered him. She had kissed him and he could still feel her touch on him. With a sigh, he sat up, swinging his feet to the floor and slouched forward.

"Can't sleep?" a voice said as if it were the whispering wind. Zaerindel jumped in fright and looked to his right and sighed as Ash'ana's form slowly materialized from the shadows of his moonlit room.

"Why do you always appear in my life?" Zaerindel asked.

Ash'ana for once didn't smile, instead she moved to sit beside Zaerindel,

"Because I can recognize someone in need," she said in a soft voice "and trust me Zaerindel, you are in need of a friend," she placed a hand on his shoulder and was interested that he didn't shrug it off 'now tell me, what troubles you?" she asked.

Zaerindel looked to her with sad eyes,

"It's a long story," he said.

"I've got time to spare," Ash'ana said "I don't set sail until dawn," Ash'ana gave him a sweet smile.

"Very well," Zaerindel said with a sigh "it starts with my markings that you are so interested in," he explained "I was once a Druid but I wasn't the best at communing with nature so I ran away from Aldrassil and joined the Cenarion Circle in Hyjal in hopes that they could help me," Zaerindel lowered his gaze and stared at his arm where the moonlight illuminated what appeared to be burn scars "I only ended up getting tricked into becoming a Flame Druid and forced to commit heinous acts against anything I was ever taught as a Druid. I ended up being cured by a potion my mother had made, but I was forced to give up my abilities as a Druid because they had become corrupted, and I started to feel empty inside so I became a Moon Priest to help soothe my soul." Zaerindel looked back to Ash'ana to make sure she was still following "but that didn't help because I suffer from nightmares regarding my days as a Flame Druid and it haunts me day to day," Zaerindel was cut off from saying anything else when Ash'ana pulled him into a hug. He froze for several moments before returning the embrace, feeling relaxed for the first time in months.

"You show remarkable strength, despite what you go through," Ash'ana whispered "I admire that in people," she pulled away and stood in front of him. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek "I would go to an Alchemist to get a Dreamless Sleep potion, it would help free you from your nightmares," Ash'ana brushed some of Zaerindel's hair behind his ear and smiled.

"I never thought of that," Zaerindel replied "thank you," he gave a slight nod to her and watched as she melded into the shadows.

"We shall speak more when I return from Sea," Ash'ana whispered "I'll send you a note when it is time," Zaerindel trained his ears to the silence to listen for her, but she was already gone. Zaerindel sighed and laid back down, laying on his side, his eyes watching the wall his bed was against. He felt sleeping tugging at him once more and he prayed to be nightmare free for the rest of the night.

* * *

Zaerindel took a deep breath before stuffing a crude piece of parchment into his pocket as he walked along a cobblestone path towards a ship where women of various races carried crates on-board. They paid him no mind as he passed them, in fact a few gave him a warm smile. It was when he reached the center of the ship deck, he looked around for the person he came for. He didn't see her above where some female workers tied up the sails. He didn't see her wandering the decks with the other sailors either. When he reached the navigation deck, Zaerindel paused, looking on the starboard side where a female human caught sight of him and readied her weapons, a stern expression on her sun-tanned face. movement in his peripheral vision made him turn to the port side where a female troll wearing tribal garments matched the stance of the human. Zaerindel could sense the strong aura of voodoo magic radiating off of her. He knew that she was a Witch-doctor.

"What is a man doing aboard our ship?" the human asked.

"Ju bettah be get goin' mon," the Troll said "Captain not be happy when she learn of your presence," the Troll narrowed her eyes at Zaerindel in hopes to scare him away.

Zaerindel looked at the two females and sighed, digging into his pocket for the parchment he carried,

"I am here on behalf of your captain," he said in a calm tone.

"I don't believe you," the human said "men always lie to take advantage of women!" the human female spat towards him and was ready to forcefully escort Zaerindel off of the ship when someone had spoke,

"Agatha, Vex'ju, be at ease, the priest speaks the truth," Zaerindel had looked up and saw Ash'ana leaning on the railing of the deck above him. Zaerindel felt relaxed when the two vigilant guards lowered their weapons and stepped aside to resume their duties "I apologize for their behavior, but you have to understand that every crew member aboard this ship had some troubles with men in the past and don't take too kindly to them," Ash'ana said as she motioned for Zaerindel to approach. But Zaerindel remained where he was.

"What do you need me for Ash'ana?" Zaerindel asked "I have to return to Temple for morning prayer," Zaerindel crossed his arms as he gave her a stern look. Ash'ana grinned and swung over the railing, dropping down to the deck below where Zaerindel remained.

"I wanted to welcome you to my home," Ash'ana said as she approached him, not hiding the fact that she was swinging her hips in a sultry way as she walked towards him "also, I have been aching to be in your presence after several months at sea," she playfully caressed his cheek, causing his cheeks to darken as he blushed, earning some chuckles from Agatha and Vex'ju who witnessed their interactions.

Zaerindel took a step back and was about to turn to leave when Ash'ana took hold of his arm,

"Come join me in my quarters so we can catch up in private," Ash'ana said as she gave a slight tug.

Zaerindel tried to break his arm free, but Ash'ana would have none of it. Reluctantly he took a step back towards her and followed after her, murmuring a prayer to Elune as he entered her quarters.

Ash'ana's quarters were remarkably cozy. She had a writing desk placed in front of some windows overlooking the sea at the back. In a alcove was what appeared to be a sitting area with bowls of fruit in the center, gossamer drapes hanging overhead where an enchanted incense burner hovered in the center. opposite of that was her bed. It was built into the wall and even from where he was standing, Zaerindel could tell that is was soft.

"Make yourself comfortable," Ash'ana said as she moved over to a cabinet settled against the wall beside her writing desk. She picked up a cerulean bottle and poured some amber liquid into a crystal goblet. Zaerindel didn't need to ask what the liquid was. No matter their gender or race, pirates always had an affinity for liquor. However, Ash'ana offered it to him, but he turned it down with a wave of his hand.

"I don't drink," he said as he moved to settle in the sitting area. He crossed his legs and gazed to the ground as Ash'ana settled across from him.

"You should, it calms the nerves," she said as she leaned back against the wall.

"So does tea," Zaerindel said bluntly.

Ash'ana clicked her tongue,

"You're too innocent Zaerindel," she said "You don't swear," Ash'ana took a sip from her drink "you blush whenever a woman gets too close to you, and you go to a tavern to drink tea," Ash'ana gulped down her drink, placing the empty goblet on the floor between them.

"What's wrong with wanting a simple life?" Zaerindel asked "My life became too chaotic the moment I left Aldrassil, I just want to spend the rest of my days doing my duty as a Moon Priest,"

"That is such a boring life though," Ash'ana said "even the High Priestess herself allows some sort of excitement into her day-to-day activities," Ash'ana brushed some hair over her shoulder and watched Zaerindel begin to fidget.

"That's not a life for me," Zaerindel replied "I'm perfectly fine with how things are," Zaerindel sighed and went to rise to his feet, but Ash'ana had taken hold of his wrist.

_ "_You will end up going insane from your mundane lifestyle," she said.

Zaerindel yanked his hand free,

"I need t return to temple, Ash'ana," Zaerindel's tone meant that he was done with the pirate. But the pirate wasn't done with him.

"Come out to sea with me," Ash'ana said when Zaerindel reached the door leading to the navigation deck "One voyage on the sea is all I ask of you, then you may return to your boring life as a Priest and I will never bother you again," Ash'ana was now standing, the look of desperation on her face.

Zaerindel wanted to decline. With a heavy sigh, he turn to face her,

_ "_Very well," he said "one voyage out to sea, and if my interest isn't piqued by the end, then we will go our separate ways," Ash'ana's face lit up upon Zaerindel's answer. She leapt forward and pulled him into her arms. Zaerindel going stiff as he usually does during her random displays of affection.

"I promise that you will love life at sea," she said.

"We will see about that" Zaerindel replied.

Little did he know, Zaerindel would grow to love life at sea and grow close to Ash'ana. By voyage's end he didn't want to leave which made Ash'ana thrilled. he decided to withdraw from the Temple of Elune as a Moon Priest and become the companion of Ash'ana moongale and her band of female pirates known as the _Sirens of Kalimdor_


End file.
